Dropping Off A Cardigan
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will goes to drop off Emma's cardigan. Emma is out shopping, but Carl is home. Carl has something in mind and Will falls in to the trap. Can Will escape or not?
1. Chapter 1

All Will Schuester could think about was how he had gotten in this situation. He tried to push the fear out of his mind as he thought back to how it had begun.

_He had been round to Emma and Carl's condo, to drop off Emma's cardigan, that she had left at school. When he had arrived, he had knocked twice, then had waited patiently._

_The front door opened and Carl was standing there, with anger written on his face. They had spoken for a while, and Will had wondered where Emma was. Carl had told him she was out at the shops and wouldn't be back for a while._

_Will had gave him her cardigan, turning to leave, when Carl offered him some coffee. Will accepted his offer and they had sat talking in the living room for a while. After 5 minutes Carl had went upstairs. He was taking a while, so Will walked up the stairs, calling him. With no reply he checked all the rooms, then the bathroom._

_In the bathroom, the bath had been filled with water. Will wondered where Carl was, and went to turn to leave the bathroom, but a fist hit his face. Will stumbled back and Carl lunged at him, punching him in the face again._

_Will fell against the wall and he felt Carl holding him down as rope was tied around his wrists. Will fought against him, shouting and struggling, as he slowly realised what the water was for. As Carl finished tying his hands, he dragged Will roughly towards the side of the bath._

_Carl got behind Will and forcefully grabbed the back of the teachers head, pushing it down to the water. Will had took a deep breath before the water had covered his head._

Will was struggling against the older man, as his lungs ached for air. He had never been held underwater before and he was panicking. He didn't want to die, at least not this way. Then Will felt Carl pulling his head back up out of the water. Will gasped, taking in as much needed air as he could.

"Ready for round 2?" Carl asked, laughing slightly.

Before Will could reply his head was back under the water, just like before. Realisation then hit Will, and he knew what Carl had in mind. He was going to hold him under the water, then bring him back to the surface, and make him fight for his breath. He was going to torture him.

Will knew drowning was a horrible way to die and he hoped Emma wasn't going to be long at the shops. He needed air again, and struggled against the hand that held him down. He breathed in a bit of water against his will and he struggled even more. He wished he was stronger and then the hand pulled him back up once gasped again, coughing expelling the water that had gotten in his lungs.

"P-ple...ase... s-to...p," Will gasped, pleading with the man.

Carl just laughed and shoved Will's head under the water again. It didn't register to Will that he was now under water and he breathed in a huge amount of water as he gasped. His eyes went wide as he tried to cough it up, but only managed to breathe in more of the liquid.

He was choking on the water as it poured in to his lungs. He tried struggling once more, but everything was going grey, and he was getting really tired. His lungs were burning as the liquid filled them slowly. Will had always wondered if drowning was painful and now he knew the answer, it was. He felt his mind go blank, as the darkness took him away from the world.

* * *

><p>Carl felt Will's struggles cease and before he could congratulate himself, he heard keys in the front door. Emma was back. Carl let go of Will and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. Just as he was running towards the back door, the front door opened.<p>

"Carl, I'm home!" She called.

She didn't get a reply as Carl was already outside and running away from his condo. Emma looked around after setting her shopping down. She checked the living room, spotting her cardigan on the sofa. She knew Will had brought it round for her, and she smiled happily.

She scanned down stairs for Carl, but didn't find him, so she made her way up stairs. She searched the bedrooms calling his name repeatedly. She then went to the bathroom. She was going to knock but the door was open a jar and she knew if Carl had been using the bathroom, he would have shut the door.

Emma put her hand on the handle and pushed the door open. What she saw made her heart stop. She knew it was Will, from the curls and the cute sweater vest he was wearing. She saw his hands were bound behind his back, and his head was under the water. Panic took over her and she didn't know what to do.

She wondered what had happened as she rushed to his side. Will couldn't have done this himself, and she realised Carl had done it. As she lifted Will's head out of the water, she took in his features. His lips were pale, his skin was grey, his eyes were open and glazed over.

Emma quickly lay him down on his side, panicking even more as she tried to untie his hands. She managed to get the tight knot undone and she turned him on his back. His head rolled to the side lifeless and she began checking him over.

She put two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. After a moment she felt an unsteady beat and she tried to smile. At least he was still alive. She then put her right hand on his chin and her other hand on his forehead, tilting his head backwards, opening the airway. She then pried his mouth open, and leant down to see if he was breathing.

She listened for a few seconds, looking towards his chest and listening and feeling for any exhaled air. When she realised he wasn't breathing, she grabbed her cell from her dress pocket and called 911.

"Lima, Ohio emergency services. Will you be requiring hospital, police, or fire brigade?" The operator asked.

"Hospital," Emma panicked.

"Lima general hospital, please state your emergency," The woman said.

"I-I need an ambulance. My friend Will isn't breathing, my h-husband tried to drown him and I-I don't know what to do... His lips are b-blue and he's really cold... Please send someone quick," Emma pleaded, panicking with tears in her eyes.

"Miss I need you to calm down, Okay? Where are you Miss?" The woman asked.

Emma gave them the address to the condo.

"An ambulance is on the way," The woman told Emma.

"T-thank you," Emma replied, sobbing.

"Miss, I need you to stay on the line," The woman stated.

"O-okay," Emma nodded.

"Do you know how to do CPR?" The woman asked.

"N-no," Emma said.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. You need to tilt his head back, pinch his nose closed and place your mouth over his. You need to make a tight seal, so no air escapes and then breathe in to him. I need you to do that every 5 seconds until the paramedics arrive. Do you think you can do that?" The woman askedd.

"Y-yes," Emma nodded.

She then hung up and went to do as the woman said. She pinched his nose and took a breath. She moved her head down to his, covered his mouth with hers and breathed in to him. She saw Will's chest rise and then fall.

"Come on Will, please," Emma pleaded.

As Emma gave Will mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, she could feel her heart breaking in to pieces. He looked dead, and his skin was as cold as ice. The front door was opened and Emma heard people calling.

"Up here!" Emma shouted.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs, and two paramedics entered the room. Emma moved out the way, as they took over. Emma watched as they tried to bring him back. As the man started compressions, water spewed out of Will's mouth, and he coughed and sputtered, struggling to get the water out of his lungs.

The woman lifted his head to the side so he wouldn't choke. When he finished coughing, the woman could tell that he still wasn't breathing. The woman put her hand to his jaw and pried his mouth a little further open. She leaned down just to make sure he still wasn't breathing, and after a few seconds, she covered his mouth with hers and gave two breaths.

Emma didn't know how long it had been since she had found him. She was realising it was no use but then she heard him coughing and gasping. The paramedics did what they had to do and then they carried Will out of the condo. Emma was by his side holding his hand as he stared at her, smiling.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks to my good friend 'mulder rules' for help with this fic. I found this on my laptop, and I wrote it back in January. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the hospital, Will was moved in to a room. Emma waited in the waiting room, patiently. She was so happy that Will hadn't been taken away from the world, from her and his Glee kids. She thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell them, their teacher is in the hospital.

She decided she would see Will first, and ask if he wanted her to call them. As she waited she went and got herself a cup of coffee, from the drink machine. She sat sipping her warm coffee as she waited for the latest news, on Will's condition.

It seemed ages as she waited, trying not to think negative thoughts. After what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes, a doctor approached Emma, carrying a chart. Emma shifted and stood up as the doctor held out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Myles. I'm Mr Schuester's doctor," Dr. Myles greeted.

"I'm Emma... Emma Pillsbury. So how is he?" Emma asked shaking the doctor's hand.

"He's stable for now. We'll be keeping him in for 2 days, for observation. He's lucky you found him, when you did. Brain damage sets in after 4 minutes, but you got to him just in time so he's fine. He's very lucky to be alive, as he breathed in a lot of water. You'll be able to see him soon," Dr. Myles told Emma.

"Thank you," Emma smiled as she took her seat again.

Emma sat looking at the clock on the wall opposite her. She was sure that it was broken as the hands didn't seem like they were moving. She was getting really emotional as she pictured what could have happened if she hadn't gotten there. If she had been held up in the shop, would Will have died?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. She couldn't imagine her life without Will. He was the one she loved, he was her best friend, her soul mate, he made her complete. He was the most caring, amazing and passionate man she'd ever met, and he had her heart since they met.

Dr. Myles appeared from another room, and smiled at Emma. He walked over to her, and Emma was hoping she could see him.

"You can see him now, and he's been asking for you. He's in room 214" Dr. Myles grinned.

"Thank you," Emma smiled happily as she made her way to room 214.

She was walking fast down the long hallways of the hospital. As she walked through the building she was careful not to touch anything that would be covered in germs. When she saw the door with the number 214 on it, her heart began racing.

She put her hand on the cold metal door handle, turning it down and pushing the door open slowly. As soon as she took a step in the room, she instantly felt happy. When she closed the door she turned around to see Will lying back against his pillows, which were propped up against the head board of the bed.

He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up and his white teeth showing. He held out his right hand, as she approached him slowly. She was glad he looked a lot better. He still looked a bit weak, but at least the colour in his face, and his lips had returned. The room was silent apart from the beeping of the heart monitor, as she took his hand, which was now warm. He looked up in to her eyes as she moved the chair closer to his bed side. He was still smiling and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Emma was so close to tears, they weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of happiness, as she was so overwhelmed with happiness that Will was alive.

"Hey," He smiled, his voice weak.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I've been better. How about you?" He replied, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm great now that I'm here with you," She blushed.

He chuckled and then turned serious.

"The doctor told me you saved my life... I just want to say thank you Emma. I don't know what I'd do without you," He smiled.

"I'd do it all over again, just like that," She added, squeezing his hand tightly.

He smiled at her and moved to pull her in to a hug. He had leaned too far forward and dislodged one of the electrodes on his chest. The monitor beside him flat lined, and an alarm went off. The door of the room flew open and a nurse and Dr. Myles hurried in from another room, their faces full of worry until they saw Will sitting on the bed laughing at them.

Will lay back as the nurse fussed over him and reattached the electrodes. Emma smiled at Will as he apologised for causing the doctor to worry. Dr. Myles smiled and told them he'd be back soon. When the two left the room, Emma stood up.

She leaned over and hugged Will tightly, as he hugged back; he tried not to move the electrodes again. When Emma pulled back her eyes met his and they seemed to forget the world as they stared in to each other's eyes. Will couldn't help himself, as he moved forward and planted his lips on Emma's soft red lips.

Emma seemed surprised but she didn't pull away. She moved closer to him, kissing him back, moving her lips in time with his. He put a hand in her hair, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Emma smiled against his lips, feeling the fireworks that she always felt whenever they kissed.

Will pulled away slowly, smiling widely at the woman in front of him. He couldn't find any words to say. Neither could Emma. He had wanted to do that for so long, and he still felt the sparks that he had felt when he kissed her, that day when he had confessed his love for her.

"That was... just wow," Will stated.

"Y-yes it was," Emma nodded dumbly.

"So does this mean we're sort of a thing now? I mean we don't have to be... If you don't want to..." Will rambled.

Emma cut him off before he could continue, by kissing him once more.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked smirking.

"Yes it does. But I thought you were with Carl?" Will asked.

"I don't want to be with him. I don't love him, I never did. And after what he did to you, I don't want to see him ever again," Emma replied.

Will smiled and lay down in his bed. He looked up at the beautiful woman and yawned.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep, cause I'm really tired," Will yawned.

"Well I'll be here when you wake up," Emma smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I love you Emma," He smiled, closing his eyes.

Emma placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Will," Emma replied.

**Thanks for reading guys. I might as well make this a multi chap fic, as some people want it continued. Next chapter will be up soon. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was waiting with Will, watching him sleep peacefully. He seemed so innocent in his weak form and she promised herself Carl wasn't going to hurt Will ever again. As she watched the man sleeping, with a smile on his face, she held his hand.

She wondered what Will was thinking about. Maybe he was dreaming about her, or maybe he was dreaming about the Glee club doing another Journey number, or he might have been dreaming about getting a new sweater vest.

Emma was watching Will's face closely, seeing his smile moving in to a frown. His head was turning from left to right. He was having a nightmare, where he was back under the water, with Carl's menacing laugh in his ear.

Emma rubbed the back off his hand as if to calm him down, but it didn't work. The beeping on the heart monitor was increasing rapidly, and she looked at it seeing how fast Will's heart was racing.

"Will! Your okay," She tried to tell him, unsure if he could hear her.

The beeping was so fast now, as Will was thrashing violently in the bed. He suddenly sat up straight, with his eyes wide, and he took in a sharp breath. He looked at his surroundings, and when he saw the beautiful doe eyed, red head sitting next to him, holding his hand, he finally relaxed.

"Will?" She asked, staring at him, holding his hand tight.

"E-Emma," He stuttered, still slightly in a world of his own.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I think so... I was just having a nightmare," He replied.

"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking," Emma asked.

"W-well I was um... back in the condo... with Carl, waiting for you to get home... from shopping and I was reliving everything that happened that day," Will said.

Emma moved closer to him, kissed his head, then sat back and looked in to his deep eyes.

"Will... what happened that day. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, but I need to tell the police so that they can arrest Carl," Emma announced.

Will nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath before starting.

"Okay... well, like I said I was waiting for you to get back from the shops, and Carl made me some coffee. We sat and talked for a while about sports and guy stuff... Anyway he had went upstairs and he didn't come back down, and he had been up there for about 10 minutes, so I got curious. I went upstairs, checked every room, to find no sign of him, then I checked the bathroom..." Will began.

"And what happened after that?" Emma asked holding Will's hand.

"...The bath tub was filled with water, and I-I thought he must have gone to take a bath. Then when I was about to turn and leave, h-he dived on me, I tried to fight back but he hit me twice in the face... A-At this point I was on the ground and he was tying my hands behind my back. I knew then that he was going to do what he did... I just didn't want to believe it... After that he dragged me towards the side of the bath and before I could do anything, my face was under the water. I-It was horrible, I was hoping you would appear and save me... After a while he brought me back up and left me fighting for my breath, then put me back under. He did that again and I pleaded him to stop, but he put me back under again. All I remember after that was I was struggling and choking on the water, and then I passed out," Will told her, fear in his eyes, as he remembered the torturous events.

"I'm so sorry that happened Will," Emma cried and pulled him in to a hug.

She buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob, holding him tight. Will kissed her head, and stroked her hair.

"Ssh, it's okay Em," Will comforted.

"W-when I found you, I-I thought t-that you were d-dead..." Emma cried.

"Well I'm not, and I'm here to stay," He whispered.

He took her at arm's length and kissed her passionately. He smiled at her, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. She looked beautiful even with her mascara running down her face, leaving black smudges.

"You're so beautiful Emma," He smiled.

Emma just giggled slightly, hugging him again, as the nurse from before, walked through the door to his room. She smiled at the two in front of her and they pulled apart.

"Mr Schuester, you are free to leave, but you will need someone to drive you home, and someone to take care of you," The nurse said.

"I'll take care of him," Emma smiled.

"Well you'll need to fill in some forms and details which I'll go get" The nurse smiled.

The nurse left the room and entered again, moments later, carrying some sheets of paper. She handed the papers to Emma who filled them in and handed them back to her. The nurse left again, leaving Will alone with Emma.

"Okay, I'm just going to get dressed," Will smiled, getting out of the bed.

He walked over to Emma who was still in the room. He smiled at her as she lifted up his hospital gown leaving him in his underwear. He was about to ask her what she was doing, when she planted her lips on his. She kissed him softly, feeling his lips moving with hers.

Her hands found their way to his brown curls, getting tangled in them, and kissing him deeper. Will kissed her roughly, forcing her mouth open, and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues joined together as they kissed.

Emma pushed them back towards the bed, with lust in her eyes. Will smirked as he lay back on the bed kissing down her neck. He unzipped her skirt, then removed it, throwing it towards the floor as he pulled down her panties.

Emma noticed Will's bulge, then she reached down for his boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling his boxers down quickly. He smiled at her and laughed.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

Emma just nodded, and Will turned them over so he was on top of her. He looked in to her eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He saw her nod and he pushed the tip in slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed himself in past her barrier breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. She cried out in pain and whimpered, digging her nails in to his back, as she felt pain.

"I'm sorry Em, just try and relax. I promise to be gentle," He whispered.

He knew he was hurting her, as she was so tight and he kissed her softly, making soothing sounds. After a moment, the pain wasn't so bad, and Emma nodded at him to continue. He pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, making Emma cry out at times, but then the pain turned to pleasure and she was moaning loudly.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, forcing him deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning.

"Oh Will, fuck me harder!" Emma screamed.

He did as she said and pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. She screamed out his name over and over as he quickened his pace, moaning her name. He could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew she was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Emma!" He shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Will! Harder! Faster!" Emma screamed.

He changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of her, as he put her legs up over his shoulders. She could feel every inch of him inside her now and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder.

Her legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath her nails, as she felt her abdomen contracting. She screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

He moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside her while riding out his orgasm. Emma felt the heat of his release inside her, and she smiled at him. He had been her first, and she was glad to have had her virginity taken by him.

He collapsed beside her, wondering if they had been heard as they were still in the hospital. Emma seemed tired so he went and got dressed as she watched. When he had finished getting dressed he moved towards her and kissed her.

"That was the best sex of my life," He smiled.

"We have to do that again," Emma smiled back.

**Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter might be up in a few days hopefully. Anyway please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back... I know that I said a few days but... I had a lot of stuff going on and I had writers block... Anyway this story is finished and I will be starting a new one soon. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

Will and Emma walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. They were both smiling as they just had the best experience ever. He smiled happily at the woman leaning in to his arm, as they walked over to her car. Neither of them talked as they got in the car and Emma drove away from the hospital. Will looked at her as he saw her turn off for a different road.

"Em, where are we going?" Will asked.

Emma looked at him, still smiling. "We're going to my condo,"

"Well can you drop me off home, cause I don't want to go," Will told her.

"There's no reason to be afraid Will, we're only going to call the police and get him arrested," Emma reassured.

"Okay..." Will nodded, sighing.

"Anyway, as long as I'm with you he won't lay a finger on you," Emma smiled.

"That's what I'm meant to say to you," Will pointed out.

Emma laughed at him slightly and parked the car outside her condo. They shared a glance for a moment before they looked at the house. Will swallowed the lump in his throat and put on a brave face. Emma took his hand and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at the beautiful doe eyed, red head next to him.

"Okay... lets do this," Will said.

Emma picked up her cell, as Will got out of the car. He looked at the condo and went to shut the car door, but Emma stopped him.

"Where are you going Will?" Emma asked.

Will looked her straight in the eye and turned serious.

"I'm going to get my revenge," He replied.

He shut the car door and walked up to the front door. He looked back at Emma who was on the phone and looking at him. Then without hesitation, he knocked three times on the door. He waited and after a few seconds the handle turned and the door opened. Carl stood there staring at Will, and Will felt his fists clench by his sides.

"What the fuck are you doing here Schuester?" Carl spat.

Will didn't say anything; he just clenched his right fist and brought it up to Carl's face, with all the strength he could find. Carl staggered backwards in to the wall as Will stepped inside the condo. Carl threw a punch at Will, but Will ducked and punched Carl in the stomach.

Carl doubled over winded as Will got ready to take another shot. Carl stood up straight again and before Will could strike him again, Carl elbowed him in the nose. Will felt something warm trickling down his face, and run down his lips. He wiped at his nose and looked at his hand that was now covered in blood.

Will smirked at Carl who looked pleased with himself. Will kicked Carl in his shin and then punched him square in the face. Carl stood still for a moment before falling to the floor in a heap. Will looked down at the man on the floor, who seemed unconscious. He turned to walk upstairs to go get some tissues for his aching nose, when a hand grabbed his ankle. Carl pulled as hard as he could pulling Will on to the floor with him.

Will struggled to get up and from the dentists grasp. Will punched Carl in the face once more, and the grip on his leg loosened. Carl was dazed for a moment before he got up to his feet, dodging a punch Will had threw at him.

When Will realised his punch had missed he went to throw another, but was pushed backwards in to the living room. Will stumbled and grabbed on to the couch for support. Carl walked closer to Will and lashed out with his fists.

Will managed to avoid the first punch, but the second one hit him right in the mouth. He tasted blood, when he licked his lips and this sent him over the edge. Will grabbed Carl by his neck with one hand and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

Will wrapped both hands around the dentists throat in his rage. He looked in to Carl's eyes to see pure fear, and Will then realised what he was doing. Carl was spluttering and scratching at Will's hands. Will hands fell from Carl's neck and Carl doubled over gasping.

Will put a hand through his hair, took a step back and tried to calm down. Carl looked at Will backing away, and took the chance to dive on him. Will and Carl fell to the floor and began wrestling with eachother again. Carl straddled Will and punched him in the face, over and over, which made Will think about that time when Finn was beating up Puck.

Will was getting dizzy, and it seemed like Carl wasn't going to stop. Carl threw another punch at Will, only to have Will grab his fist and punch him. Will threw him to the side and Will tried to get to his feet. Carl was on his back, looking up at the injured teacher standing before him.

Will wiped his nose on his sleeve, and looked down at Carl. Carl stood up slowly, moving towards Will, who wasn't backing down. Will moved forward towards Carl, so there was only 30 cm between them. Will and Carl were thinking the same thing at that moment. They both lashed out with their fists and Will managed to duck and punch Carl in his nose.

At that moment the front door was opened and two police officers ran in. They grabbed Carl by his arms and arrested him. Carl was led out the house with one of the officers telling him why he'd been arrested. Will sat down on the couch and Emma walked in.

"Will are you okay?" She panicked.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine," He nodded.

"You're bleeding... here," Emma said.

Will moved forward and Emma handed him a tissue, which he held to his nose. He tilted his head forward and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks," Will smiled.

"It's okay. Carl's been arrested and the police told me he's looking at 2 years in prison," She stated.

"Well he deserves it,"

Will looked at the tissue and his nose had stopped bleeding. He stood up slowly with Emma holding on to his arm just in case. Will smiled at the woman in front of him and leaned down. He kissed her slowly, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to a tight embrace.

"I love you Em," Will smiled, while looking in to her eyes.

"I love you too Will," Emma giggled.

"Come on... I'm taking you somewhere nice," He announced, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Emma locked the door quickly and they went to her car. Will got in the drivers side and Emma got in the other side. Will started the car and drove towards the destination. He drove for 10 minutes until he reached the place. They both got out of the car and walked hand in hand, side by side down towards the park.

They sat down on a bench and Will put an arm around Emma, who looked up at him curious why they were here. It was like he could read her mind and he smiled.

"We are here because I thought it would be romantic," He told her.

"Well it's perfect Will," Emma smiled sweetly.

"Good," He replied, leaning down to kiss her.

As their lips met, Emma smiled and kissed him roughly taking him off guard. He felt her tongue sliding in to his mouth and even though he was surprised at her actions, he responded to the kiss. Will and Emma broke apart after a long make out session, and put their foreheads together. They finally found their happy ending and there was no one that couldn't ruin it.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked the ending even though it's short. Anyway please review. PS. My next Wemma fic is going to be up soon :)**


End file.
